Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 215
"The Dark One Cometh - Part 1", known as "The Great Evil God Zorc is Resurrected '" in the Japanese version, is the two hundred and fifteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. =Summary= (NOTE: for steps in the Yugi vs. Yami Bakura Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) The Arrival of Zorc Necrophades * Back at Kul Elna, the sand in the Dark RPG's Sandglass for the Revival of the Evil God: Zorc has been resurrected. ** Thief King Bakura and "Diabound" merge into the Table of the Realm of the Dead: the stone is shattered, scattering the Millennium Items all around. Zorc finally appears! * Zorc starts showcasing his power and wreaking destruction upon the land. Hassan's protection does not last, and he is rapidly overrun. The remaining Priests flee back to the capital. ** While they flee, Isis's "Spiria" keeps an eye out for Zorc's progress. * Back in the desert, Priest Seto and the Pharaoh leave Kisara and Seto Kaiba behind, and set off for the Egyptian capital too. ** As they arrive, they find the other Priests have already been preparing the capital city for battle. *** Suddenly, the Pharaoh seems to be fainting. He's too weak to lead this battle, so he leaves command of the armies to Priest Seto. * Priest Seto orders the Pharaoh's ballistae and catapults to attack, but they disintegrate before they reach Zorc. ** Zorc counter-attacks and wipes out part of the Pharaoh's troops. Priest Seto orders them to retreat to the Royal Palace. The Past Affecting the Present * Suddenly back in the 'Territory of the Gods' at the Dark RPG table, Yami Yugi sees visions of modern times all around him. It is being destroyed! : '''Yami Yugi: "This is...?!" : Yami Bakura: "It'd seem that the world of the Dark Game and the real world have begun to link together!" : Yami Yugi: "What do you mean!?" : Yami Bakura: "It deserves the name of 'Ultimate Dark Game'! It's going even beyond my expectations, but I don't mind. Having discovered your true name, the 8th key, I was planning on resurrecting Zorc within the ''real world. But this'll spare me some unnecessary efforts! Both worlds are now interconnected! And everyone will be buried into the darkness! * evil laugh *''" : Yami Yugi(thinking): "I've got to seal Zorc again no matter what!" Shada's Sacrifice * The Priests Summon their Ka to protect the city: ** Mana Summons "Dark Magician Girl": it attacks with Magic Wave. ** Isis Summons "Spiria". ** Shada Summons "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior". ** Priest Seto Summons "Duos": it attacks with Aura Force. *** None of the attacks phase Zorc. His counter-attack however is ruthless. And it is targeted straight at the Pharaoh! **** Shada jumps in front to protect his King. He is struck down and loses all of his BA. thus dying in battle. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. Yami Bakura Yami Bakura explains the rules of the Duel: * Each person has 40 cards in his deck. * The Deck's cards become according to the Duelist's imagination. In other words, each player has no idea about what cards constitute his Deck until he draws them. * This is a Shadow Game: the loser must sacrifice his life. * If Yugi wins, Bakura will return Tristan's body and allow Yugi & his friends to leave. Turn 1: Yugi (Yugi's Deck: 40 → 35) Yugi draws a card and subsequently sets it (Yugi's Deck: 35 → 34). He then sets a monster. Turn 2: Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Normal Summons "Doomcaliber Knight" (1900/1800) in Attack Position. "Doomcaliber Knight" attacks Yugi's Set monster. It is flipped face-up and revealed to be "Marshmallon" (300/500). Since "Marshmallon" was flipped face-up, its first effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Yami Bakura (Bakura 4000 → 3000). Due to the second effect of "Marshmallon", it isn't destroyed. Yami Bakura Sets a card. Turn 3: Yugi Yugi draws a card and subsequently sets it (Yugi's Deck: 34 → 33). He then Normal Summons "Silent Swordsman LV0" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates his face-down "Marshmallon Glasses". Now as long as "Marshmallon Glasses" and "Marshmallon" remain face-up on Yugi's side of the Field, Yami Bakura can only attack "Marshmallon". Turn 4: Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Call of the Earthbound". He then activates "Negate Defense" to switch "Marshmallon" to Attack Position and forbid Yugi from changing its battle position. "Doomcaliber Knight" attacks Yugi's "Marshmallon". Due to the second effect of "Marshmallon", it is not destroyed (Yugi 4000 → 2400). Yami Bakura then Sets a Card. Turn 5: Yugi Yugi draws (Yugi's Deck: 33 → 32). On Yugi's Standby Phase, the effect of "Silent Swordsman LV0" activates, increasing its LV by one and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Silent Swordsman LV0" → Silent Swordsman LV1: 1000 → 1500/1000). Yami Bakura activates his face-down "Call of the Earthbound" and chains his face-down "Zoma the Spirit" to its activation. The two cards resolve in reverse order. First "Zoma the Spirit" is Special Summoned as an Effect Monster (1800/500) on Bakura's side of the field in Defense Position. Next "Call of the Earthbound" forces Yugi's Silent Swordsman to attack Bakura's "Zoma the Spirit". Silent Swordsman then destroys "Zoma the Spirit". The effect of "Zoma the Spirit" activates, which will inflict damage to Yugi equal to double the ATK of the Monster that destroyed it, but Yugi activates "Turn Jump" to skip right over this turn's Battle Phase and negate the effect of "Zoma the Spirit" as well as move the Turn Count forward by three ("Silent Swordsman LV1" → "Silent Swordsman LV4": 1500 → 3000/1000). Silent Swordsman LV4 attacks & destroys Yami Bakura's "Doomcaliber Knight" (Bakura 3000 → 1900). "Marshmallon" attacks directly (Bakura 1900 → 1600). Duel continues next episode. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes